Fate Runeterra
by Visicury
Summary: A certain ex-Servant is called upon the Fields of Justice to serve his ideals. What Archer instead encounters is a world of mystery, conspiracy, rivalries, and conflict.
1. The Summoning I

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends, Fate/Stay Night, or any of the series' characters.**

.

**Chapter One; The Summoning I**

A powerful rumble shook the grounds of the Institute of War; it was not due to an earthquake, but something more reckless and destructive. The magical orbs that brought light to the otherwise dark cavern shook as the quakes continued. Although the cavern the Institute was located in shielded the structure from any external magic that could interfere with its practices, if the place were to be plunged into darkness, the result would be just as disastrous.

High Councilor Heywan Relivash stood in a chamber filled with anxious summoners, all frantically preparing for the ritual that would occur then. The Councilor abhored doing such a heartless act as this, but the circumstances he faces were not normal to begin with.

The orb closest to him rolled off its perch and shattered into large, azure pieces when it struck the marble floor. Its light dimmed for a moment before the magic vanished.

"You there! Get another light in here now!" commanded Heywan amid the chaos.

His voice was heard, and a novice summoner scrambled to place another orb onto the stand. His young hands shook not from his superior's tone, but from the direness of the situation. Heywan felt it too, but his role as a leader prevented him from showing it.

It was either do or die, and he opted for the former.

Outside the marble doors, at the courtyard before the Institute, a massive battle was taking place. Soaring through the cavern was a figure fully dressed in golden armor and wielding a blade of fire. Her wings drew streaks of white in the air, and her sword rained holy flames upon its owner's opponent. But even with her tremendous power, her efforts seemed to be ineffective.

At the cave floor, clambering up the steps of the Insititute, was a beast of gigantic proportions. Crooked, bony limbs and spines protruded from its curved back, and its leathery skin drank the flames hungrily. A pair of green eyes searched above for the golden figure. The monster unleashed a feral roar towards its target, who narrowly evaded. Instead, the stone ceiling exploded and fell, showering the courtyard with debris and dust. Several temors passed the cavern in succession as the monster fired soundwaves in an attempt to strike its prey.

Through heavy breaths, the golden figure muttered, "High Councilor, I can't keep this up much longer. The Voidborn will penetrate the doors any second now."

Heywan heard the voice through the blue gem of the ring around his finger and replied to it, "Just hold it back as long as you can. We're nearly done with the preparations. The summoners will be taking their positions now."

At the center of the circular chamber was a circle engraved into the floor. Serving as the focus, the circle would connect to the space of another world through advanced space-time thaumaturgy and hopefully allow a team of summoners to extract a hero from another world. It was an exhausting process and was not meant to be done so hastily, but they had little choice otherwise. Only one champion was available to deploy in the defense of the League; by the time the champions from the city-states would arrive, the Institute would a little less than rubble. They needed assistance, and they needed it now.

"Summoners, open the gate!" came the command.

Five summoners stood around the circle at specific points and began directing their energies into the focus. The air in the room seemed to swirl about. Heywan gritted his teeth.

The ground seemed to split and widen as the circle activated.

"Extraction team, begin the retrieval!"

Several hooded figures added their energies into the circle. Immediately their bodies tensed as they strained their concentration. They needed to find him, the one whom was shown to be the perfect candidate for defending the Institute from the Voidborn. Tense minutes passed as the extraction team searched for their target among the many.

The golden figure's voice erupted from Heywan's ring once again, this time with an urgent tone. "H-Heywan, the Voidborn is no longer engaging! It rammed through the doors and is headed to your location! Get out of here! I can't―!"

"Kayle! Are you alright? Respond!"

Before he could get an answer, the wall exploded, and the creature charged into the chamber, its maw snapping excitedly. Despite the scale of the assault Kayle had battered it with, its skin showed no signs of damage. The same figure was locked in the monster's limbs, her helmet lost sometime during her fight with the Voidborn. She tried to wrench herself free with her sword, but to no avail. Her blue eyes turned to the Councilor.

She screamed, "Get out of here! It's target is you!"

With a wild screech, the Voidborn moved. It was three times the size of any person in the room, and each step caused the floor to shake. The lights rolled off and shattered at the violent motion. With one last burst of strength, Kayle struck the beast with her burning sword.

It roared and hurled her across the chamber.

Then appeared a figure in red at the center of the ritual. He quickly caught the armored form and set her down. With wonder, she looked up at him as his brown eyes locked onto the monster.

"――I am the bone of my sword," she heard him whisper.

Before her eyes, a pair of curved swords, black and white, materialized in his hands. They seemed bulky and awkward, but he did not mind when he gave them an expert twirl. The creature, although rampant, seemed to regard the man as a threat and turned its full attention to him. It opened its jaw to unleash a blast of sound, but its target became a blur and charged.

The white sword found its target first. It pierced the skin of the Voidborn as if cutting paper, and a spray of green ichor splattered onto the marble. Its dark twin shot forward next, effortlessly slicing the leathery hide and shedding more of the creature's blood. Without hesitation, the red swordsman attacked again and again with his blades, even as the creature thrashed about and tried to fight back. He merely cut off its limb, or a spine, or even its jaw when it came close.

White and black danced before him, and soon the Voidborn fell dead; deep cuts gouged into its head; its many limbs and spines littered the rubble around it; its neck was fully severed from the torso. The man lowered his weapons and observed his surroundings.

"Hard to believe there would be another War," he said before his eyes fell onto Heywan, who had fallen onto the floor beside the corpse, speechless.

What light shined upon the room highlighted his figure; a tall, lean male with tanned skin and white hair swept back into spikes. He wore a sleeved cloak that hung only twenty or so centimeters off the ground held together with black leather armor. The swords disappeared, and he crossed his arms before his chest. He then spoke with a deep voice.

"I am Servant Archer, called forth from the Throne of Heroes. I ask, are you my Master?"


	2. The Summoning II

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends, Fate/Stay Night, or any of the series' characters.**

.

**Chapter Two; The Summoning II**

"P-Please have a seat. I apologize for the trouble."

The three entered the Councilor's office located on the upper floors of the Institute. The man's eyes never ceased to wander the walls and furniture, and occasionally even darted to Kayle, who stood attentively beside the door. Only once did their eyes meet, and she looked away immediately afterwards. When Heywan spoke, the Servant's brown eyes lazily turned to him like how a bored student acknowledges a teacher.

"Now, your name is Archer, is it? That's an interesting name considering what you had done back there. Does there happen to be any other alias you go by?"

"Archer is my alias," he answered.

"Oh, of course. Well, you may be wondering what had happened then. First and foremost, I will tell you now that this world is mostly likely different than the world you are used to seeing. The League of Legends has summoned you from your dimension."

Archer blinked uninterestedly. He held an air of indifference, but Heywan could not determine whether he was doing so on purpose or that he actually had no query about his situation. All doubts vanished when Archer yawned loudly ― the man had no problems at all. Only realizing then that he had gone quiet, Heywan cleared his throat and continued.

"There are troublesome issues that have appeared as of late. Monsters called Voidborn wish to destroy our world; the creature you had so skillfully dispatched was one of them. With our current strength, we won't be able to defend ourselves from their onslaught. Archer, I ask of you on behalf of Runeterra to help us against this threat."

"What is your name? I didn't get it before."

"Heywan. Heywan Relivash."

"Heywan, what would I get in return if I where to help you and your people?"

The Councilor stood where he was for a moment, shocked and surprised. It only then occurred to him that the champions of the League had their own incentives to fight, and that Archer, who was summoned from another plane, would not have such motivation.

Kayle sensed Heywan's dilemma and hesitantly spoke in his place. "Archer. When we searched for candidates who could assist us with our problem, one of the searching criteria was 'to be a hero to his or her people'. Do you not fight for justice in your world? Or are the customs there different than those of here?"

Archer chuckled. "Justice? I once fought for justice. But the rules of reality aren't so convenient as to make our ideals so perfect. Justice is overrated."

"Then, if you choose to help us, the League will grant you the greatest of luxuries available in Valoran," offered Heywan. His tone was growing desperate; having the main summoning chamber ruined would complicate any further recruitments for a while. This man, this Archer, was the only chance they had. "You'll get money, fame, rewards, titles. Valoran's resorts and palaces will be available at your leis―"

"I've little interest in those materialistic rewards," the man in red finally interrupted, "but that is fine. If this world is different than mine, there should be a thing or two I can find interest in. But if there isn't, I still expect to be paid for my work."

"U-Understood."

…

After a review of the situation at Runeterra, Archer was led out of the Councilor's office by Kayle to his room. He observed the halls of the Institute with mild interest, noting the structure's layout and only slightly admiring its architecture. There was a tense silence between him and the Judicator, but he had no noticed until they stopped at his door.

"Justice isn't overrated," she said quietly, her voice having a note of dissatisfaction in it. While she did not wear her helmet, her expression was still difficult to read. Archer, however, did not spare her a glance when he responded.

"Good to hear. Please tell someone who cares."

His nonchalant words caused her to whirl, her expression that of rage. She stood before the door to his room, as if unwilling to let the issue be forgotten. Her eyes shined of someone who had devoted herself to an ideal for innumerable years only to have it challenged. She hissed, "It's because of justice that people are able to live their lives. 'Justice is overrated'? Those are the words of someone who is bitter because he can't get what he wants."

"It's also because of justice that people have to suffer and die. For every life saved, there is a life that is lost in its place. At its root, 'justice' is just a number game."

"Those who are evil deserve to be punished! They threaten the lives of others!"

"And those who are the 'casualties' of justice will also meet the same fate," responded Archer as he reached around her for the door. "Would you, for the sake of a thousand innocent lives, kill a hundred others? Or a million deaths for a billion?"

"I would find a way to everyone, without killing!" she shouted.

Her response reminded him of someone from long ago, a boy who asked the world for power in exchange for his eternal servitude; that boy who grew to question his ideals when blood stained his hands; that boy who he had fought years ago and accepted the imperfections of his wish. Archer leered at Kayle with this reminiscence.

"Good answer. Maybe you can scare away those Voidborn things with that attitude."

"W-What? _You're_ telling me _I_ have a bad personality? What does that say about _you_? I can't believe Runeterra has to rely on someone with such pathetic morals."

Archer pushed past her and opened the door to his room. It was well-furnished and reminded him of a room certain European-style manor from his past. As he looked over his new quarters, the Servant answered, "Don't you know? Men don't like crazy ty―"

A golden sword pressed itself against his neck. He felt the blue eyes of the golden figure burn a hole into his back, and he inadvertedly shivered when she spoke.

"Did you call me 'crazy'? I don't like being called 'crazy'. I'm not crazy."

She kicked him inside the room and slammed the door shut. Archer lay on the carpeted-floor, stunned by the unnerving presence that had been at the doorway moments ago. Only once did he experience such a danger, and that person he was thankful enough not to have met again ― the Tora-Shinai would have surely tasted his blood were Tiger have founded out of his true identity. And despite being the proclaimed hero who could save Runeterra, Archer felt as if he had fallen into a warped version of his own world.


End file.
